It is a common practice for motor vehicles to be equipped with independent suspension systems for absorbing road shock and other vibrations while providing a smooth and comfortable ride for the vehicle occupants. In suspension systems of this type, a stabilizer bar is often used to increase the roll rigidity and improve the steering stability of the vehicle. Typically, the stabilizer bar is a rod-shaped member having an elongated central segment oriented to extend laterally across the vehicle and an arm segment extending longitudinally at each end of the central segment to form a generally U-shaped configuration.
The central segment of the stabilizer bar is supported for rotation about its own longitudinal axis by one or more mounting brackets which are fixed to the vehicle body or frame. Most commonly, the mounting brackets are positioned in close proximity to the arm segments for minimizing any bending moments which may be induced into the stabilizer bar. The distal end of each arm segment is coupled to a control arm of the suspension system by a stabilizer bar link.
When the vehicle is subjected to a lateral rolling force such as, for example, while the vehicle negotiates a turn, the arm segments pivot in opposite directions with respect to the longitudinal axis of the central segment. As a result, torsional reaction forces are generated which act through the arm segments to urge the control arms to move toward their normal position. Thus, the vehicle body will be prevented from excessive rolling or leaning to either side by the torsional resistance produced by the stabilizer bar.
As noted, each end of the stabilizer bar is typically attached to a corresponding control arm by a stabilizer bar link. A recent trend in vehicular suspensions is to use a direct-acting stabilizer bar link, or direct link, to connect the stabilizer bar and the lower control arm. Direct links commonly include ball joints for accommodating the angularity between the stabilizer bar and the control arm as the suspension travels through its range of motion. Direct links also eliminate the amount of compliance that is experienced before the stabilizer bar begins to urge the control arm to its normal position during vehicle maneuvers. Although direct links have experienced great success, there is room for improvement in the art. For instance, the performance advantages gained by the direct link are typically set off by the cost and complexity required for its manufacture.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a direct link for a stabilizer bar which may be manufactured quickly and easily with minimum complexity.